Sheelal III: Recuperating Dreams
by JedimasterSheelal
Summary: After losing her eye, Ronderu and Qymaen live with their daughter, Jalaen. Jalaen helps her family recuperate from injuries sustained in the Huk invasion, but mother and daughter are having nightmares about the man who orchestrated Kalee's invasion.
1. Visiting Ronderu

Jalaen Lai Sheelal, the Senator of Kalee on her fifteenth birthday, was driving her speeder to the med center. In the passenger seat was her roommate, the senator of Shili, Kiel Da. Jalaen had a nervous pit in her stomach. The previous night Ronderu had surgery to remove her ruined eye.

Jalaen was glad that Qymaen had stayed with Ronderu all night, though he was worried out of his mind. She had talked to him last night while he was waiting. He commented that he felt as terrible as when Ronderu was recovering from her injuries she had sustained when she was pregnant with Jalaen.

Jalaen still believed she felt worse.

After being glad just to escape Kalee alive, she had realized all her stupid mistakes. Charging into the Heart like that… was so stupid. She still couldn't believe that she had done that. If she had snuck around, she would have gotten to Ronderu before ever a rock hit her. But she bet Qymaen had the same regrets.

"What's on your mind, Jal?" Kiel asked, interrupting Jalaen's reverie.

"I feel guilty," Jalaen replied. "If only I had been crafty in rescuing Mother, she wouldn't have needed surgery."

"You couldn't help it," Kiel said, desperate to cheer her friend. "Don't feel bad. No one could keep Ronderu from losing her eye."

"You don't understand, Kiel!" Jalaen emphasized. "It's the mistakes I made. I was stupid."

"You aren't accepting your fate! Ronderu's fate!" Kiel cried, exasperated. "Ronderu now lacks one eye. You have to put yourself beyond that! I know you feel sick, I know Qymaen's sick with worry. And you feel responsible for my blaster wound, your nasty cuts—"

"BUT I SHOT YOU! I WHACKED THE NEXU IN THE EYE!" Jalaen shouted.

They said nothing for the rest of the drive but Kiel put one sleek, manicured Togruta hand on her friend's shoulder.

000

Qymaen, leaning on a crutch, looked with tired eyes at the sleeping Ronderu. Only five hours ago, she had been wheeled in again after undergoing an operation to remove her mangled eye.

Qymaen saw Jalaen and Kiel through the glass. He waved , avoiding falling over.

"Hello, Sheelal," Kiel smiled politely.

"Hi, Father," Jalaen said unenthusiastically. "How's Mother?"

"She's been mostly sleeping." Qymaen responded. "She did talk a bit to me, though."

Ronderu awoke with a snort. "Jalaen, Kiel? When did you get here?" She asked, words slurred.

"Only five minutes ago, Mother," Jalaen responded. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've just downed an entire bottle of Aquavit." Ronderu replied.

Kiel smiled. "When does the glass eye get put in?" She asked.

"The med staff said that once they can replicate a true Kaleesh eye." Qymaen replied, wavering on the crutch. "About a week. Then next week, she will come home."

"Where will we live?!" Ronderu asked, instantly panicked for some reason.

"With us!" Kiel said, seemingly overjoyed. "We can afford it."

Jalaen raised her eye brows. "Rubble sleeps on the end of my bed like a dog, that would be the both of us sleeping on the couches, and where would Rubble sleep?"

"Is Rubble with Radame?" Jalaen asked Kiel.

"I hope so." Kiel answered. "Or else he's gnawing on who knows what."

Ronderu laughed. "It'll be one full house," She said, a smile on her face.

Just then, med droids flooded in the room. "Excuse me, but I demand you leave. You're disrupting my patient," one commanded.

Ronderu was tempted to break the droid. Problem being the fact that she could barely see it. "It's fine," She told the droid. "I really need their company."

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't allow your guests to stay. They've awoken you early," The droid persisted.

"Jalaen, Kiel, just listen to what it says," Qymaen told them. "I'll find a way to sneak you in later." He said the last part in Kaleesh.

"Fine," Jalaen smiled and made her way out.

The droid flew onto Qymaen next. "You too, sir,"

"She's my wife," Qymaen replied irritably. "I can stay with her."

"I really must persist—"

Qymaen rolled his eyes and whacked the droid with his crutch. "Take that!" He said, victory in his voice.

Ronderu was asleep.


	2. The Annex

It was the night that Ronderu would have her glass eye put in. She'd come to live with Jalaen and Kiel in two days. Qymaen hadn't left the med center where Ronderu was staying. He would sneak into the staff cafeteria to eat and slept on a sleep couch that one an understanding doctor had brought in.

Jalaen decided to test out the comlink she had given Qymaen. She typed in the frequency code with some difficulty. "Stupid little buttons!" She shouted.

Kiel had left to get more blankets and pillows. They had given up their beds so Qymaen and Ronderu would have ultimate comfort.

She heard a growl emanating from her wardrobe. She raised an eyebrow when Rubble came tumbling out of it.

"Thought hide seek!" He said angrily. "Hiding long time. Mad."

"Sorry," Jalaen apologized. "I thought that I had said no to playing hide-and-go-seek."

Rubble pouted.

Finally, after she pressed what seemed like five thousand different passwords, she found a frequency for the comlink. "Jal?" A tired voice came through.

"Hi, Father!" Jalaen said happily. "How's Mother?"

"Back to her normal self," Qymaen answered. "I haven't got a good night's sleep for ages."

"I don't even need to see you to know that," Jalaen commented. "Mother was on anesthetics when I last talked to her, and she sounded better than you right now."

"Jal, that's not nice," Qymaen responded sternly. "I got you a birthday present yesterday." He added mysteriously.

"Father, are you trying to fool me?" Jalaen asked. "From Ronderu's report a couple days ago, you haven't even left the ward."

There was a pause. Jalaen could just picture one of Qymaen's mischievous smiles.

"Do remember that your mother is sleeping, sixteen hours a day," Qymaen argued. "That give's me a ton of time to sneak out."

Rubble tapped on foot on the floor. "Want play hide seek!" He exclaimed.

Qymaen laughed over the line. "Well, I won't keep you from playing with Rubble. Just be careful. Kiel said that there was some crazy rumor going around Republica 500." He said mysteriously.

"_What_?!" Jalaen said incredulously. "What rumor?!"

"You'll have to ask Kiel. But Ronderu laughed her head off when I told her," Qymaen replied, and the line went static.

000

"Eighteen…nineteen…twenty!" Jalaen counted while Rubble hid. "Ready or not, here I come!" She cried, but her voice lacked enthusiasm.

After ten minutes of searching, Jalaen collapsed on her bed. "Rubble, wherever you are, I give up," She admitted.

The little Kaleesh came out from under the wardrobe. He was small enough to get under it, the sneak.

"You know that I would never have found you under there. I'm too big," Jalaen said grouchily.

Rubble shook his head. "Door," He pointed to the wardrobe. "Secret." He proceeded to start throwing Jalaen's belongings out of the drawers.

Jalaen tried to stop him, but it was no use.

When Rubble came to Jalaen's vial of Karraba blood, he regarded it with interest, then tossed that as well.

Jalaen dove to catch it before it shattered on the ground. She gave Rubble a stern look. "This was a gift from my father for my fourteenth birthday," Jalaen said, her voice deathly low. "You DO NOT throw it."

Rubble nodded, and reached in to pull something else out. Jalaen pushed him away. "Rubble, you could just make it easier and pull out the entire drawer," She told the pouting Kaleesh, and pulled out all the drawers and the rest of her clothes.

Rubble helped her to push the wardrobe into the corner. To Jalaen's surprise, there was an alcove that had been hidden from view. There was a small datapad Rubble had bypassed to reveal a hidden room, large enough to easily house two sleep couches. "What's this?" Jalaen asked, surprised.

"Annex," Rubble replied.

"Indeed," Jalaen agreed.

000

Kiel stared at the Annex in surprise. "Why was it hidden?" She asked.

Jalaen gave her friend a confused look. "And why were you asking me?"

"I'm having a rhetorical conversation!" Kiel exclaimed. "But I'll go out later to buy us a couple sleep couches. At least it's better than sleeping out there."

They came out of the alcove to see Rubble sheepishly putting away Jalaen's clothes. "What did Rubble do?" Kiel asked.

"Found Annex," he replied. "Threw clothes. Jal mad."

Kiel laughed. "I have no clue what he just said, but it sounds funny!"

Jalaen rolled her eyes. "You haven't noticed that he doesn't know Basic yet?!" Jalaen said incredulously.

"Apparently not," Kiel answered. "When do Qymaen and Ronderu come?"

"In two days," Jalaen responded. "With one Chagrian, four Kaleesh, and one Togruta, it'll be a full house."


	3. Welcome Home

Jalaen waited anxiously for her mother to arrive. She had talked to Qymaen last night; he commented she had looked really uncomfortable. He had also said that she was tired and was acting like she had downed two flasks of Hennessey.

The door rang, and Radame rushed to answer.

Qymaen came in first, followed by a drowsy looking Ronderu.

One look at Ronderu and Jalaen's stomach lurched. Ronderu looked like she desperately needed to lean on something, and she couldn't lean on Qymaen—he still wobbled on his crutches.

Ronderu looked very uncomfortable with her glass eye. She tried to blink as little as possible.

"Hi Father," Jalaen said with a smile. "How do you do, Mother?"

Ronderu managed a smile. "Not exactly fine. But I don't remember an alcove being back there before."

"Annex," Rubble answered. "Found."

Ronderu laughed. "Indeed. I thought Qymaen would be walking on two feet by now."

"If I hadn't fallen over so many times," Qymaen grumbled. "But then, I was only immersed for a day. That doesn't heal much. I still taste Bacta on my tongue."

"So where do we sit?" Ronderu asked, and looked around the room.

"Right here, Ms. Kummar," Kiel smiled, and whacked the sofa cushion next to her.

Qymaen looked ready to burst out laughing. "Kiel, you told Jalaen about the rumor, right?"

Ronderu started giggling.

"No, I haven't," Kiel admitted. "It's one of the more far-fetched, but I have to admit, it's pretty creative."

Jalaen furrowed her brows. "Mother, is it that funny?"

Ronderu shrugged. "It does explain why you came back with Rubble from Kalee," She admitted. "But it doesn't explain much else."

Kiel cleared her throat. "I'm going to quote almost exactly to what was said in the lunch room today," she reminded them. "Supposedly, the crazy Senator of Kalee was involved in some love triangle. She had some Huks invade Kalee to kill her love rival, and then appeared to her lover to show him their young son."

Qymaen started laughing again. "Now I think that you two might be the only intelligent senators here."

Rubble shook his head. "Not son. Rubble," He reminded.

Qymaen nodded. "Jalaen, I said I had gotten you a birthday present," He said, and pulled out two lig swords from his luggage.

Jalaen was speechless. She just stared at the twin swords, much like Ronderu's, but with their handles were smaller and more lightweight for her smaller, weaker wrists. "Thank you, Father," She finally choked out.

"You're welcome, sweet," Qymaen answered, and Jalaen gave her parents a hug.

000

A few days later, Ronderu had adjusted well to her fake eye, but she would shy away like a horse when people approached her from her left side. Everyone had quickly learned to approach her only from the right.

Mother and daughter sat on the rooftop terrace. "It's nice to watch all the different speeders," Ronderu said, her voice sounding tranquil.

Jalaen nodded, and then pulled out Ronderu's twin lig swords from underneath the bench. "I still have your swords, Mother," She smiled. "Let's try it out. They're both very dull."

Ronderu picked one up, and stood. "So we'll practice together?"

"Why not?" Jalaen shrugged, and picked up the other sword.

Ronderu took a swing that went very wide. It was painful for Jalaen to watch it.

"Mother, feel the weapon in your hand. I didn't do that when I was ambushed on Kalee. And," Jalaen's voice sunk to a whisper. "I ended up open firing on Kiel."

Ronderu's eye went wide. "I'm sorry," She said, sympathy in her voice.

Jalaen shook it off. "C'mon, Mother. I know that you'll find your skills very quickly," She assured her mother. "Give it a try."

Ronderu tossed the weapon in her hand, and then took a viper-fast swing. Jalaen didn't even block it, the swing was so swift. Instead she just jumped clear.

Jalaen pulled a fast attack, but Ronderu was swift to parry it. Ronderu turned that parry into an attack, and Jalaen parried with a huff.

"I told you, Mother," Jalaen smiled. "I knew you would get your skills back quickly."

"Get your sword!" Ronderu said quickly. "I think I can take two now."

It was the truth, and from that day on, one would see two Kaleesh dueling on the green terrace.

000

Qymaen never realized that sleeping with a broken leg would be this difficult.

Sure, he had dozed a little at the med center, but he was very sleep deprived. Ronderu, after coming down from the roof, seemed brimming with happiness. Noticing her two lig swords strapped to her waist, he realized that Jalaen and she had been dueling.

"Ronderu, are you sure that's the best thing for you?" Qymaen had asked.

She had nodded. Then Jalaen and Kiel had shown them around Republica 500.

But it didn't help Qymaen sleep.

Ronderu looked at him from under the covers. "Having issues, Qymaen?" She asked.

Qymaen grunted. "What did you think?"

"It's mister STABBY!" Jalaen yelled in her sleep.

Ronderu glanced towards the annex. "Was Jalaen worth it?" She asked.

"Watch out, mister Stabby will get you!" Jalaen kept saying.

Qymaen considered. "With a broken leg, no. But the rest of the time, yes," he admitted. "But I would like to sleep."

"Good luck with that," Ronderu whispered in Kaleesh. "I remember when you were younger, you would construct battle plans in you sleep."

"Leave Jalaen to that," Qymaen said, and he heard Ronderu shifting in the dark.

"No, bad mister Stabby!" Jalaen kept on yelling about the elusive Mr. Stabby. "Ow, Rubble, don't bite me! That hurts!"


	4. Dreamers

Ronderu fell into an uneasy sleep. Nightmares plagued her mind. She dreamed was in a barren wasteland of industrial buildings—the Works. In the distance, the skyscrapers of the Senate district rose, tall, stately, and proud.

But ahead of Ronderu, there was a huge black tower, and it felt live; there was something tormenting the somber structure. Ronderu entered the tower, and right away the atmosphere began to asphyxiate her. The filthy air made her throat dry and she could barely see due to all the smog.

In front of her was a distinct shape—Jalaen. Ronderu tried to call out to her, but the air was choked out of her lungs. The floor began to look uneven, like the black void would swallow Ronderu whole…

Ronderu opened her eyes in a flash. She was drenched in a cold sweat and breathing hard. Jalaen stood in the alcove that led to the Annex. One shaking hand clutched the collar of her robe. "Mother," she whispered, "Did you send me a dream?"

"What do you mean, Jalaen?" Ronderu asked.

"When Kalee was invaded, I had a series of visions," Jalaen explained. "I thought they were sent from you, so I had what I needed to know to rescue you." Jalaen walked over and snuggled against her mother.

"What has you up this late?" Ronderu questioned, afraid that her daughter had the same nightmare as she.

"I had this terrible dream that I was in this big, black tower," Jalaen began, but Ronderu swiftly put a finger to her child's lips.

"Say no more," Ronderu said softly. "I just had the very same dream."

"Does it mean anything, like my dreams on Kalee?" Jalaen asked nervously.

Ronderu was struck with a cold fear. "Maybe," Ronderu whispered.

The huge grandfather clock rang, announcing that it was 2 o'clock am standard time. But its eerie clang scared the two Kaleesh.

Rubble walked into the room. _He must have awoken when Jalaen left_, Ronderu mused. "Creepy," Rubble commented, seeing Ronderu and Jalaen in the silver moonlight. "Ronnie, Jal scared?"

Ronderu smiled at her fond nickname. "We've had bad dreams," She told Rubble.

Rubble crawled onto the bed and gave Ronderu and Jalaen a hug. "Feel happy," He reminded them.

Jalaen smiled. "Thanks, Rubble," She told the young Kaleesh.

For the rest of the night, Ronderu and Jalaen dozed off, while Rubble constructed his plan.

000

Jalaen and Ronderu were presented breakfast in bed, thanks to Qymaen and Rubble. They had let Radame sleep in.

Qymaen went back to sleep. He wasn't happy that Rubble had awoken him so early, but he was concerned about Ronderu. She needed all the sleep she could get.

"Tell dream!" Rubble commanded, as he gnawed on a piece of buttered toast.

Jalaen and Ronderu explained their nightmare to Rubble. He thought about it for a while.

"Me think premonition," Rubble began. "Gods say go Works. Most important. But poison. Rebreathers!" Rubble held up two rebreathers he had secured for them. "Find out what Gods say. Come back."

Jalaen was amazed by Rubble's conclusion. "We'll go, Rubble," she promised.

Ronderu nodded. "If we're not back in two hours, tell Qymaen, Kiel, and Shaak Ti where we are."


	5. The Works

Jalaen powered up a flashlight as they entered the dark world. With light illuminating the path, Jalaen saw on the map chart that near the entrance on one side was a labyrinth of tunnels. Above their heads was a landing dock. But right then something made Ronderu and Jalaen jump out of their skins: two male voices.

"Your plan, master?" A deep voice said.

"Oversee the cloners on Kamino, Tyranus," The other answered.

Jalaen gasped. "It's Darth Sidious," She whispered.

The conversation continued. "I will, Lord Sidious," Tyranus answered. "Sifo-Dyas' army will fall to us Separatists."

Separatists! Jalaen had not mentioned their lot to the Senate. Ronderu wished she had mentioned Darth Sidious and his little confederacy to the Senate. "Soon will be the Clone war," Sidious leered. "Soon we will construct our empire."

A squeaking noise caught Ronderu's attention. Jalaen lowered the flashlight. Caught in its beam was a mouse droid. Jalaen let a strangled cry of surprise, and dropped of the flash light.

"ABESMI!" Jalaen cried when the flashlight landed on her sore feet.

Ronderu knew full well that the Kaleesh's presence was known to the men, but it was too late to escape without Sidious knowing who had intruded. The mouse droid had images of her and Jalaen imprinted in its memory. It had quickly scurried off before Jalaen could dice it with her lightsaber.

"Run Jal, they'll find us!" Ronderu exclaimed. In the darkness, they could not find the exit and ran into the black void of the labyrinth.

Only a few yards in and Jalaen was gasping for breath. The air was thick with poison oxide and Jalaen's eyes felt like burning coals. Ronderu collapsed, and Jalaen knelt by her mother, knowing full well that they were trapped.

Jalaen felt more and more lightheaded as she fell over her mother. _Please, Father, Kiel, Shaakie…find us_, Jalaen prayed before the world went black and she knew nothing more.

000

3 hours had passed after Jalaen and Ronderu had left. Rubble explained everything to Kiel, Shaak Ti, and Qymaen. But Qymaen was anxious. They weren't back yet.

Rubble tugged on Qymaen's cape. "What, Rubble?" He asked.

"Ronnie Jal gone long time," Rubble answered. "Look must."

Qymaen nodded. "Shaak Ti, Kiel, I think we should look for Ronderu and Jalaen. Rubble said that Ronderu promised they'd be back by now."

"I agree," Shaak Ti replied. "I'll come with you, Qymaen."

"Me too!" Kiel shouted, not to be outdone.

A half hour later, and Shaak Ti was reading all the map readouts. No signs of life anywhere in the building, except in Main Tunnel 1304. Shaak Ti felt a glimmer of hope. Nearby was Jalaen's flashlight, and at the entrance – two rebreathers. Great foreboding entered Shaak Ti's heart. "Qymaen!" She called. "I'll need your help."

The Kaleesh stuck his head in. "You don't intend to go in there, do you?"

"Relax," Shaak Ti answered and tossed him her extra rebreather. "Kiel, wait for orders."

10 yards into the dark passageway, the duo came upon two bodies curled on the floor. "Ronderu!" Qymaen exclaimed. "Jalaen!"

Shaak Ti bent to examine her friends. They were unconscious, and barely breathing. "Kiel," Shaak Ti said frantically into the comlink, "Call for med personnel!"

15 minutes later, oxygen masks were placed on the Kaleesh's faces and clean air flooded their lungs. Ronderu and Jalaen were slowly coming to.

Ronderu opened her eyes, and it was obvious she couldn't see. She coughed as Jalaen started to sit up. Qymaen gave the Corellian doctor a grateful look when he saw his wife and child begin to stir. The Corellian turned to Qymaen, Shaak Ti, and Ronderu. "The mustard gas has blinded them, but it should wear off tomorrow. Don't let them do anything strenuous for the next few days," He advised.

Once the comrades were back at Republica 500, Ronderu and Jalaen were finally taken off the oxygen. Qymaen paid the Corellian, and he left. Jalaen and Ronderu were sleeping. His "best girls" had brushed with death once again, and, as always, lived to tell the tale.


	6. Revelations

Kiel watched as Jalaen slowly awoke. The Kaleesh's eyes fluttered open, and Jalaen blinked a few times. "Kiel?" She asked, confusion in her voice. "Is it you?"

Kiel smiled. "Yep. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Jalaen answered. "What happened in the tunnel? I felt so dizzy and short of breath, I just saw Mother crumpled on the floor…" Jalaen seemed to think. "What about Mother?" She asked, panicked.

"It's okay, Jal," Kiel reassured. "Qymaen realized that you had been gone for a long time, so we went to rescue you. When we found you, you were out cold and barely breathing. We got med personnel to take care of you and Ronderu."

Jalaen sighed in relief. "That's good," She replied. "Is Shaakie here?"

"No," Kiel responded. "Why?"

"What Mother and I heard in the caves… it's disturbing," Jalaen got up, and began to wrap her arms with her bandages. "Oh well."

20 minutes, and Jalaen emerged from the Annex. "Kiel, Radame, everyone," She said, as she sat down on the couch. "Mother and I went to the Works because a dream we had," Jalaen began. "We heard two men talking. One was a man named Tyranus and the other -- Darth Sidious. He spoke of cloners on Kamino and a war. An empire. The Separatists have their backsides in this too."

Kiel nodded; Qymaen looked worried.

"But the most troubling thing is," Jalaen continued, "That I had a dream last night, telling me to go back to the Works."

Ronderu swallowed. "I did too," She announced.

Qymaen looked at the two Kaleesh ladies. "You're not leaving without me," He stated flatly.

"I'll come with," Kiel added. "We're all involved. Even you, Rubble."

Rubble saluted. "Come," he proclaimed.

Jalaen felt a sinister presence sweep through the hall. She didn't have to think hard to know who it was.

Sidious lived in Republica 500.

"C'mon," Ronderu beckoned. "Let's follow him."

Stealthily, Ronderu and her comrades snuck down the hall, staying a safe distance from Sidious but always within sight. A clash of metal resounded through the hall; Sidious was removing the cover of a grate leading to a ventilation shaft. He crawled down through it. "Let's go," Ronderu waved her hand, and climbed down the shaft.

Jalaen followed, Rubble clinging to her back. Kiel came behind, but Qymaen balked. "How in Abesmi's name am I supposed to climb down with a half-healed broken leg?!" He shouted incredulously.

"Shut up, Sheelal," Ronderu hissed.

Qymaen looked down the shaft. Jalaen stepped into the light. "I climbed down with Rubble," Jalaen told him. "I think that you can climb down. Just be sure to shut the cover of the shaft."

With much huffing, Qymaen managed to climb down. In the darkness, he used his infrared vision to help detect shapes. Poor Ronderu. She must be having a hard time.

"Mother, let Father and me lead," Jalaen whispered. She beckoned to Qymaen.

"Where did Sidious go?" Qymaen asked Jalaen.

Jalaen closed her eyes. "He went around the bend, and went straight. Let's go." Jalaen broke into a run.

What Jalaen had said was true. After a few minutes of running, Sidious was in sight. The patter of feet stopped. Walking lightly on their feet, they slowly followed Darth Sidious.

"It's dark," Kiel whispered to Ronderu. "I can't see."

Even in the darkness, Qymaen could see that Ronderu was cross. "Neither can I," She spat back.

"Shh," Jalaen whispered "We can't give ourselves away."

The black void engulfed human, Kaleesh, and Togruta as they entered the labyrinth of evil.


	7. Meddling

Ronderu stumbled in the blackness; her only goal was to keep the shadowy figure of Qymaen in front of her in sight. It wasn't too hard.

Walking through the vast, meandering tunnel was tiring, and Ronderu wanted to rest. She was about to sink down to the earth when Jalaen grabbed her hand. "Mother, we're back to the entrance," She said. "We have to climb up another shaft. Please lead us."

Ronderu sighed. At least there was light up this other shaft.

Qymaen looked up at the shaft. Ronderu and Jalaen were in it by now, but he wasn't sure that he could climb _up_ this time. He felt for handholds, knowing he couldn't trust his right leg. Qymaen would have to rely on his upper body strength.

The light was above Qymaen. Slowly, he climbed up the wall, getting closer to the light. It was like he was climbing out of hell. Ronderu's hands caught one of his, and Qymaen nearly let go. Ronderu heaved her husband up, but Qymaen had pushed on his right leg. He whimpered. It hurt.

Kiel climbed up the shaft with ease, and the comrades hid in a dark alcove. Sidious had met with a bearded, older-looking man, who Qymaen assumed was Tyranus. "Dooku," Jalaen and Kiel said in unison. "Political idealist."

"Darth Tyranus, how are you?" Darth Sidious asked.

"Fine, my master," Tyranus replied. "Have you thought about the Kaleesh intruders?"

"If they listened to the entire conversation, they must be… exterminated," Sidious responded. "Including the baby brat they brought back from Kalee, as well as their Togruta friends: the senator and the Jedi."

"But the woman, she is considered a deity by her people, and her husband is here too," Tyranus said. It was obvious he had done his homework. "We could turn them to the Dark side."

"We tried to do that on Kalee, Tyranus," Sidious growled. "If I remember, that plot was foiled by their daughter and the Togrutas. They'd be in the way again."

"But we wasted good money!" Tyranus exclaimed. "Serenno's leaders will not be happy if I ask for more money."

Sidious thought. "Capture Kummar for a prize. Pay back Serenno with money earned from Kummar. She should sell for millions."

Dooku nodded.

"Plant a bomb on the _Martyr_. San Hill's idea. I rigged the pilot's seat to eject on remote. Make sure that there is an IBC barge on the Jenuwaa. I will be waiting at Shupaz." "And what should I do?" Darth Tyranus asked.

"Go to Shili. I will create a trap in the Senate that will panic the Togrutas into racing home. Ambush them. Kill them," Sidious answered.

"And what about the girl, the brat, and their butler?" Tyranus asked.

"Why the butler?" Sidious inquired, confused.

"The butler went with them to Kalee," Tyranus answered. "He would surely know about the conversation."

"The butler will go with either one. The baby will go with the Sheelals," Sidious leered. "But there is one issue… How will we guarantee that Kummar and Sheelal will go to their wanted locations?"

"Tell Sheelal that the last of his Izvoshra was killed. He will go to Kalee, while I'll tell Kummar that her daughter was sold to some Togruta and she is in risk of being killed in this conflict," Tyranus said suddenly.

"Brilliant," Sidious answered. "Let's put it in action…tomorrow."

000

Radame was sitting alone, dejected. Everyone had disappeared. Even Rubble was gone.

Suddenly, Kiel and everyone ran into the room from the Annex, faces deathly pale. "What is it?" Radame asked.

"It's a long story," Jalaen responded, "And if we are to survive, we need to think of something – fast."


	8. Insidious Plots

Quickly, Jalaen and Kiel explained the entire plot. It made Qymaen's head spin. So, apparently, the Separatists wanted to A) do something with him B) sell Ronderu to pay back money, and C) Kill Jalaen, Kiel, Shaak Ti, Radame, and Rubble.

They were going to follow through on their plot by 1) placing an explosive on the _Martyr_, 2) Saying that Vellur had been killed, so Qymaen would go back to Kalee, 3) Tell Ronderu that Jalaen had been sold on Shili, and 4) Create a false conflict on Shili.

"How fix?" Rubble asked.

"Let's name these," Kiel stated. "Operation Kalee and Operation Shili. Okay."

"Jalaen and Qymaen, you will disable the explosive on the _Martyr_," Ronderu answered. "Kiel, I'll come with you to Shili as protection, if Shaak Ti doesn't take the bait. We will kill Dooku, if it will prevent a war."

"Qymaen, Rubble, and I will go to Kalee, and confront Sidious. At last, I will have my revenge," Jalaen said. "Radame will stay here. Sound good?"

Ronderu nodded. "This is highly confidential," She warned. "The only other person we can tell this to is Shaak Ti."

The group nodded.

Ronderu thought for a moment. "We must start when the Separatists want us to," She warned. "If we jump the gun, then they'll know we've eavesdropped."

000

"Sire, message from Kalee," Radame broke the aching silence.

Qymaen heaved himself up from the couch, and went over to the holoprojector.

"Yes?" He said to the blue image of a hooded and cloaked figure.

This noise distracted Jalaen from her nap, and she went to investigate. It was Sidious.

"General Sheelal, I have had the unfortunate news that the last of your Izvoshra has passed away from war wounds sustained in the Huk attack," Sidious said, words like poison.

Jalaen almost burst out laughing. Last she had seen Vellur, he was fine.

"The IBC, who is funding the Huks in their reparations, wished me to tell you that your warrior's death will be covered. It was in his will that you would preside over his burial. You are expected on Kalee in two days," Sidious smiled. "I am sorry for your loss." The blue image faded away.

Qymaen smiled. "Nice try, Sidious," He leered.

Jalaen was ready to go. "C'mon. We have to disable the bomb on the _Martyr_," She reminded.

Within the hour, Rubble, Jalaen, and Qymaen were racing off to Kalee.

Two days later, with only Ronderu and Kiel at the apartment, Radame rushed out of the kitchen. "Miss Kiel, urgent message from Shili," He told the started Kaleesh and Togruta.

Kiel took a deep breath, afraid of what she might hear.

"Hello, Senator Kiel Da. I am Lord Tyranus, and I am here on Shili to help the Togrutas in their time of need. Your parents wish you and your sister to come home as swiftly as possible."

"Yes, I'll come," Kiel assured. She winked at Ronderu. "Show time."

000

Of course, Shaak Ti came for tea at 4 'o clock. Imagine her surprise to see only Radame at the apartment. The apartment looked bleak, like it had rarely been occupied for days. Even Rubble was gone. "Radame?" She asked.

The blue Chagrian appeared. "What is it, Master Shaak Ti?"

"Where is everyone?" Shaak Ti asked, bewildered.

"There is a Separatist plot," Radame began. "Ms. Kummar and Miss Kiel went to Shili, where they will be 'ambushed'. Sir Sheelal, Master Rubble, and Miss Jalaen went off to Kalee, where they are anticipating an attack from Darth Sidious."

Shaak Ti's eyes widened. "Come again?"

"On Shili, Ronderu and Kiel will be ambushed by a person named Darth Tyranus and on Kalee, Jalaen and Qymaen will be ambushed by a man called Darth Sidious," Radame said, forgetting to use the formalities.

Shaak Ti was struck with horror. Two men that called themselves by darth names equaled…. Two Sith lords!

"My god," Shaak Ti cursed. "They've got themselves into way more trouble than they've bargained for!"


	9. Help

Shaak Ti flew as fast as she could to the Jedi temple. If only could she confide in two friends: Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Running through the corridors and sliding down the halls, she found herself at Obi-Wan's quarters. "Obi-Wan!" She called desperately, and banged on the door. "Let me in!"

A tired looking Obi-Wan answered Shaak Ti's call. "What is it, Shaak Ti? I can't talk to you if you feel lonely," He responded.

"It's not that," Shaak Ti said, strained. "My sister and my friends – they're more than friends now. They're family."

"And?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're on the trail of the Sith. No, let me rephrase that. They are the objects of a Sith plot," Shaak Ti explained.

"Shaak Ti, please," Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead.

"I'm going to talk with Ki-Adi. Please. The Sith's name is Darth Sidious. Go to Kalee; Jalaen needs your help," Shaak Ti pleaded.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide. "You know the Sith's name?"

"Yes! Please, Obi-Wan," Shaak Ti was on the verge of tears. "Jalaen and Qymaen cannot defeat Sidious by themselves."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'll go. What should I do?"

"I don't care," Shaak Ti called over her shoulder, as she took off down the hall. "Hijack, commander, anything Qui-Gon would have done!"

Shaak Ti, a few paces later, found herself at Ki-Adi's door. She whacked the door as hard as she possibly could, a tacit sign that something was very important.

Ki-Adi beckoned Shaak Ti in. "Shaakie! I'm glad to see you!" He exclaimed happily. "What's wrong?"

"Hush it, Mundi. Listen," Shaak Ti demanded. "My best friends are in deep trouble. They've landed themselves in a Sith plot. And you will come with me to Shili."

Ki-Adi nodded. "I'll come with you."

Shaak Ti walked out into the hall towards the hangar. But Mace Windu stopped her. "Shaak Ti, Yoda and I must talk with you."

000

"Slacking, you have become," Yoda told Shaak Ti in his meditation room. "Not spending enough time here, you are."

"I know that your sister is now frequently here at the capital, but I must insist that your loneliness be controlled. You've done it before, Shaak Ti," Windu told the trembling Togruta.

"More to say have you, Shaak Ti?" Yoda asked when Shaak Ti began trembling.

"My sister and my closest confidantes have landed themselves in a Sith plot, I can feel it," Shaak Ti answered. "There are two darths, and the plan they've laid out is like clockwork."

Windu looked troubled. "And what do you wish for us to do?"

"I asked Ki-Adi and Obi-Wan to come with me to Shili," Shaak Ti replied. "Can they follow through?"

Yoda seemed to consider. "If stop this menace, you can, hold you back we will not," He told Shaak Ti.

"May the Force be with you," Mace Windu, and bid farewell.

Shaak Ti was ready. This plot would be outdone by the three greatest Kaleesh generals in history, and nothing could stop for a moment's rest. From now on, everything relied on flawless accuracy – and a single false step could cost lives.


End file.
